Winter
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Major saves Seras after a bad fall and she ends up loosing her memory. Now Major needs to bring back Serases memory, or take advantage of her and keep her for himelf.
1. I saved you

Winter had hit us harder than it ever has before, almost three feet in only four days. All of this snow was unusual, but no one seemed to mind, except for me. Our airship had been stuck on the side of a mountain for these four days. Glued down with tons of snow. It was until yesterday we managed to get the ramp to open. Schrodinger of course was outside in the snow, throwing snowballs into people windows like a delinquent. I for one did not enjoy this at all. I grew bored sitting in my chair, watching the snow fall. I clasped my hands together and laid them under my chin.

"Herr Major, here ist your hot chocolate." Doc said with a smile.

I turned to him and gave a polite head nod and said, "Danke."

"Is something troubling you Major?" he asked setting down the tray onto the table that had been attached to the chair.

"…Im going out."

Doc moved back a little and said, "Vhat? But major, its below freezing out zere, not to mention ze snow ist three feet tall, und not to hurt your feeling Major, but you are only five feet three inches, you could be buried out there."

I took a quick sip of my hot chocolate and got up. I looked at Doc and said, "I just need some fresh air."

I walked past Doc and towards my room.

I finished wrapping my pure white scarf around my neck and lowered the ramp outside. I looked around and saw nothing but miles of snow, and tons of dim lights. 'That must be the town.' I said to myself. I heard the ramp lift itself back as I stepped off and began walking through the snow. It had been up to my lower stomach and probably will have covered me up all the way in a few hours. I took in a deep breath and headed for town. Anywhere would have been better than trapped in the airship. I roughly rubbed my gloved hands together and shoved them into my winter coat pockets, and continued walking.

Finally at the bottom of the hill after about forty minutes of walking. Man I was exhausted. I felt as if I had lost a pound or two. I let out a huge sigh and watched my breath flow from my mouth. I had always been interested in how water vapor had frozen so quickly as to turn into mist as soon as it left my mouth. I smiled and began walking around the town. It was bustling with people as usual, and the snow level was a lot smaller here than it was on the mountain. Then again, they had those cars with the giant scooper things attached to them to move all of the snow. I looked around and in the distance, I saw the Hellsing manor, and began walking towards it.

Once there, I looked up in awe. I have never seen the manor this close before. Usually when I tried, Integra has her guards trying to shoot my head off. I sighed and held onto one of the many ten foot poles that guarded the manor entrance. Sir Integra, oh how beautiful a creature she is. She's not only, beautiful, she's commanding, smart, and not to mention….I laughed to myself and let go of the pole.' I shouldn't think that way about my mortal enemy.' I said to myself. I began walking away, and back towards the airship, but stopped. I quickly turned around and faced the gates again. I pressed the small doorbell found on the far right of the gate. It had been attached to a speaker and what looked like a small camera. I waited, but there was no response. I rang the bell again. 'I guess the power is out.' I thought to myself. I began to walk away again, when I heard a small beep and a voice followed saying, "Hello?" I quickly answered with a, "ja, hallo." I recognized this voice; it had been the voice of the fraulein Seras Victoria. Funny how I remember that. I haven't spoken to her since….well ever.

"Who is this?"

"This is Herr Major. Who else vould it be silly Fraulein." I said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, what do you want?"

"Vell…it its cold, und my airship ist a wery far avay from here. I vast looking for a place to stay for ze night. I know ve are mortal enemies, but it ist rater cold out here. "

She didn't respond, but instead the sound of gears turning sounded and the gate had opened just enough for me to slip through. I walked up the driveway carefully and made it to the front door. Then I began to think, 'why did she let me pass?' I stopped my thoughts when the young fraulein had come and opened the door. She motioned her hand to follow, and I obeyed. She led me down the hall way, dodging guards and of course Sir Integra's room. Suddenly she stopped in front of me.

"Hold on." She whispered to me. I nodded and she ran down the rest of the hallway and disappeared. I looked around and made sure that no one was following us. I turned back to where she had run and saw her making her way back. She gently grabbed my hand and pulled me down the rest of the hall and brought me into a small room and closed the door behind us.

She turned to me and sighed. "Are you ok?" she asked me

"J-ja. Im fine."

She smiled at me and asked, "Would you like anything?"

"N-nein."

"Ok. Well, make yourself comfortable

I looked around the young fraulein's room. There wasn't anything in here except for a coffin, a table and few chairs. I sat down in one and removed my scarf. I looked up and saw that She had been looking at me. I smiled and said, "Thank you for letting me in."

"You're welcome." She quickly answered.

"Vhy?"

"Pardon?"

"Vhy did you let me in? Vont Sit integra be upset if she finds me here? Aren't you vorried about vhat she vill do to you?"

She paused and said, "If I was worried about what Sir Integra would do to me, I wouldn't have let you in. and if I did leave you outside in all of that snow, you would have-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

My heart stopped as a light knocking came from the other side of the door. Seras quickly got up, grabbed my hand and led me to a closet that had been in the back of the room behind her coffin. She opened the door, pushed me in and said, "stay here, I'll be right back and then I'll escort you home." I nodded and closed the door. I heard the young frauleins voice speaking to a man's voice, at least form what I heard. I tried to make out the words, but the closets thick walls blocked most of the sound. Leaned into the door and tried to listen.

Nothing could be heard.

I leaned in closer and heard the sound of a door close. Suddenly the door had opened and I fell forward face first into something….soft. I looked up and saw that the young fraulein had caught me, and I somehow ended up planting my head into her breasts. I felt my face flush and quickly got back onto my feet. Seras really didn't seem to mind.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Ja." I said quickly after.

I re-wrapped the scarf around my neck and followed Seras out of her room and towards the front door. She quietly opened it, searching around to see if anyone was around. I honestly was surprised. I would have thought Hellsing had better defense than this. I guess they depend on Seras and Alucard more than I thought. Then again, we did kind of kill most of their guards. I threw the thought out of my mind when I had saw that the snow level had raised quite a bit in such a short amount of time. I heard the fraulein lightly gasp.

"Wow."

"Ja. Zis ist indeed a predicament. No need to worry though, I can make it back to ze airship."

I stepped into the snow, but sunk all the way to the bottom. It had been up to my chest. I tried to move, but was stuck. Seras had grabbed my jacket, and pulled me out of the snow. She smiled at me and said, "Need a ride home?"

I smiled back and said, "I vould most appreciate it."

She had summoned her left wing and took to the sky, holding onto me by the jacket. She flew me over the town towards the mountain were my airship had sat under piles and piles of snow. Then I began to think how long it would take doc to clean it all off. I could get some of my men to help him, but it was his idea to land on a mountain. I grinned to myself and hadn't realized that we were headed straight for the ground. I looked up and saw that the young fraulein was having troubles holding me up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes Im fine…" she said struggling to talk.

"I can make it back form here if you-"

"No. I offered to take you back home, and that is what Im going to do."

I felt her grip on my jacket loosen ever so slightly. I began to panic. We were pretty high up, if I fell from here, I would be smashed into pieces!

"Seras I really think you should-"

"I can make it!" Her speed increased.

The snow began to blur my glasses and all I could see was snow.

"We're almost there." She said.

"Young fraulein I-" Her arm began to tremble and eventually, she lost her grip.


	2. You saved me

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw nothing but white. I thought I was dead until I realized it was just snow. I pulled myself up from the small pile of snow that had built itself on my back. I looked around and saw that we weren't that far away from the airship. I began walking back when I remembered that the young fraulein Seras had fallen with me. I looked around, but didn't see her. I searched all over the area for her. What if she died? It would have been all my fault. I told her I could go home myself. Just then, I saw a rather large trail in the snow that looked as if someone had slid across the sea of snow, and finally fell to a halt. I quickly made my way towards the end of the trail. There she was. Face down under a pile of snow, motionless.

"Fraulein Seras!" I called out.

I dug her from her spot in the snow, and turned her around to see if she was still alive. Thank God she wasn't dead. I carefully placed her over my shoulder and started for the airship.

"M-major your back!" Doc greeted me with a relieved look on his face that instantly turned to something of worriment.

"V-Vhat ist she doing here?"

"Doc, go make some soup and hot tea, now!" I ordered him

"Y-yes major!" He ran off towards the kitchen as I headed for my room.

I opened my door and carefully laid her down onto my bed. She was shivering even after she had entered the warmth of the airship. I had noticed that her clothes were soaking wet and covered in snow. If she were to get warm that means I would have to…strip her. I felt my hands tremble as I unbuttoned the first button of her shirt. I swallowed deep and tried not to stare. After about two minutes, I managed to get her shirt off. She had worn a simple pink bra adorned with a small bow on the right and left strap. I realized that I had been staring for an uncomfortable amount of time, and quickly slipped her skirt off. I began rummaging through my closet for as many blankets I could find and layered them onto her. I felt her forehead with the back of my hand to check if she had a fever. She was burning up. I opened my door and screamed, "Doc, hurry up!"

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking once, and then sitting up. She looked around the room and stopped to lock eyes with me. I smiled and asked, "Are you feeling Better Fraulein?"

"Who is…Fraulein?" she answered

I paused.

"You are, Seras."

"I, am Fraulein?"

"Nein, you are Seras."

"Seras."

"Ja."

"Who are you?"

I paused again. I reached for her forehead. She was still burning up. Just then Doc entered the room with soup and hot tea. He stopped when he saw Seras half-naked on my bed with my leaning over her checking her temperature.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything."

"Doc, I think she has lost her memory."

Doc set down the soup and tea onto the table I had next to the bed and said, "Memory loss, did she hit her head?"

"Ja, she fell vhen she vas bringing me back to ze airship."

"Vhat?"

"I'll tell you later Doc. She needs her rest."

She looked in-between us both and asked, "Who are you two?"

"Never mind that now Seras. I vill explain this to you later. You need to eat. Doc, come over here."

Doc stood next to me, and I pulled his wrist closer to the girl. She didn't respond at first, but then she understood what I was doing, and grabbed onto Docs wrist. Her teeth began to grow and sharpen, her crisp blue eyes turned red and the sharp sound of pierced skin sounded as she bit into Docs skin. Doc let out a soft moan followed by, "M-major…"

"Quiet, I said I would explain it later."

Seras let go of doc's wrist and licked the extra blood off of her lips.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

Seras nodded and laid back down. I looked over at doc who was just staring at the bite mark Seras had left. "Are you ok Doc?"

"Ja. But vait, who ist the soup for?"

"Me doc. I vast out there to." I said.

"Anyvay, she needs her rest."

"But major…vont Hellsing be looking for her?"

"They vont find her. Doc, set a course for Rome. We leave tonight"

"Y-yes major."

I looked back down at the young fraulein, she had already fallen asleep.

**Happy New Year and junk. You know, I should have added this to chapter 1.**

**That would have saved me some room for….the….uhh…you know what, never mind. This is chapter 2.**

**The end**

**It's not over; there is still a lot to do.**


	3. Its my fault

**This chapter is from Serases prospective**

**So sorry for the wait. School and such.**

I awoke a few hours later to see that I had been in the same place as before, but those two men were gone. I slowly moved out from under the covers, but stopped when the Handel for the door had turned. The thin man with the blonde hair and bloody lab coat walked into the room. He had what looked like clothes neatly folded in his hands. He turned to me and said,

"Guten morgen, Seras."

"Hello." I said nearly whispering. Was I Seras? Who was he? Why can't I remember anything?

Hey laid down the clothes in my lap and said, "Get dressed Seras, I will bring you to the dining room where we will explain everything." He said as he left the room. I put on the clothes he had left for me which was a red and black striped shirt with a V neck and a black mini skirt with nice black one inch heels. I opened the door and saw the same man who had given me the clothes standing there, his hands behind his back. He turned to me and smiled. "Follow me."

He had brought me to a wide room with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a long table centered in the middle of the room, adorned with a bright white table cloth that had all kids of food on it, and at the end of the table, sat the other man from before. The heavy set one with the golden eyes. "This way Seras." The man with the jacket had said. He walked me closer to the golden eyed man who had sat at the end of the table, stuffing his face with food. He looked up at me and said, "Ah, so you have finally roused, mine fraulein." He said in between chewing his food. I slowly nodded and said, "Who are you?" he smiled and got up from his chair, still standing about 10 inches below. 'What a short man' I thought to myself.

"Mine Fraulein, you do not remember anything because you haf fallen vhen bringing me back here, to zis airship."

I blinked and said, "I fell…?"

"Ja."

"Where did I fall from? Where did we go?"

He was about to speak, but was stopped with the man with the bloody coat had cut him off and whispered something in his ear I could not hear. His expression changed to something of the evil type. He grinned a wide grin, which pierced his chubby cheeks and sent a chill down my spine. The man with the jacket backed up, and allowed the golden eyed man to speak again.

"Ve vere coming home from a little valk. You see Seras, you are a wampire. That is vhy you crave blood. You flew up back in ze snow, and while ve vere flying, your wing froze, und ve fell."

"Oh..." I replied slowly. "You still did not answer my question." I pressed.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "I did not?"

"Who are you two?" I asked again.

He laughed and said, "Call me Herr Major. Major for short, I am your master, and zis is Doc, our doctor."

'My master, this guy?' I thought to myself. 'He's so…short, and fat.' I threw the thought out of my head and asked, "Were am I?"

Major had sat back down and said, "My airship." And stuffed a new piece of meat into his fat face. "Ve are headed to Rome. Ve haf… business there, and zen… ve are headed… to South America" he said in-between bites. He looked back at me and motioned me to sit down. Doc pulled up a chair similar to Majors, but smaller and I sat there, scanning the wide room and watching as the fat man ate. I wondered, is this how everything was before I lost my memory, and was this man really my master? If what he says is true, what will happen to me?

I was back in my room, staring at the ceiling from the comfort of my bed. What was I to do now? 'I guess I'll just walk around.' I said to myself I got up, fixed my skirt and opened the door.

**THUMP**

I was pushed back into the wall. Someone had been at the door the same time I had opened it and they ran into my chest. I looked down and saw a little blonde haired boy with cat ears sticking out of his head. I didn't know if they were real or not. He didn't move, his head remained buried in my chest.

"Um…excuse me?" I spoke up.

The boy looked up at me and said, "Hmm? Oh sorry about that." He got up, brushed himself off, and then gave me his hand. "My name is Schrodinger, ze Major has asked me to escort you to ze map room" (You know the big yellow room with major's chair and that map of Europe. I call it the map room. Cause of the map. Pretty explanatory.) I blinked and took his hand. He lifted me off the floor and said, "Follow me." He ran off down the hallway with me following behind.

As we walked down the hall, he repeatedly looked back to make sure I was there. He didn't say anything, but he did seem to be in a good mood. "Excuse me." I spoke up again. He turned to me and said, "Vhat is it?"

"Major, is he really my master?"

He stopped and turned to face me and smiled. "Ja, of course he ist. He told me that you vere suffering from amnesia."

"Yes, but still I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Ja. That's because you don't remember anything. "He continued walking.

"But…it doesn't feel right. Are you sure?"

He didn't answer; he just kept walking till we reached a giant yellow room that I guessed was the main base of operations, and in the middle of the spacious room, was the major, sitting in a chair that had a long pipe running from the ceiling to the floor and Doc, standing next to him. He had a stack of papers in his hands that he had been writing on but stopped when we walked in. The chair turned so that he was facing us as Schrodinger walked in with me a little behind him. Schrodinger had looked back at me and said, "Come on, don't be shy." I nodded and caught up with him.

"Ah, Velcome back Schrodinger, Seras." He smiled.

"Hey fatty!" Schrodinger said rather loudly.

"Schrodinger! Have some respect!" Doc scolded him.

"Nein Doc, it ist fine, he did vhat he vas told. He brought Seras here, und zat ist all I needed."

"B-But major."

"Seras, come over here. Don't vorry, I vont bite." He said motioning me to come over. I obeyed without hesitation and stood next to him for a few silent, awkward moments. I looked down and saw that he had been filling out the papers again. I tried to get a peek at what he was doing, but jumped when he had turned to look at me. "Is something wrong Seras?"

"N-no. I was just wondering what you were doing."

He chuckled and said, "These are forms I need to fill out so that I may be able to properly prepare for the next war, Fraulein."

"War?"

He set down his pen on top of the papers and turned to doc. "Doc, go get me some hot chocolate with sugar and cream."

Doc nodded and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Major had turned back to me and said, "Ja, war. You see fraulein Seras, You might not know this, but I love war.** (I've been waiting for years to say this line. I WIN!)** Just the very thought of it sends chills down my spine. There is no real reason for my wars, except for just knowing that there is a war. It's a little hard to explain, but surely you must have loved something so much as to not know what to do about it."

"But, why?"

"I love war, because I do. It's as simple as that." He crossed his fingers and laid them down neatly on top of the papers in his lap. Before I could ask another question, Doc had walked back in the room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and a spoon in the other. He stopped and looked at me and said, "Oh, Seras did you vant something?"

"No, thank you." I quickly replied.

He nodded and handed Major is hot chocolate.

"Major, are you finished with ze forms?"

"Ja Doc. You know vhat to do."

"Yes Major." Doc took the forms from Majors lap and left the room. As I watched Doc leave, I hadn't noticed that Major had been staring at me. It made me jump at first, with the way his golden eyes flaring at me, it was almost hypnotizing the way they would swirl like tiny twin golden pools. How did they do that, I wondered. "Ist something vrong Fraulein?"

"Your eyes. There…"

"Ja. I get zat a lot." He took a sip from his hot chocolate. "Seras, there ist something I need you to do vhen ve get to rome." He paused. "I need you to assassinate someone."

My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. Did he just say he wanted me to assassinate someone? I can't do that! But, why did he want me to assassinate someone, what did they do to us? What if we get caught, if it's someone important, we can find ourselves in a…A war. It all made sense, this man was deranged. I backed up a step and said, "A-assassinate?"

"Ja. The Prime minister, to be exact."

"What, why?"

"Ve haf been over zis. Ve are starting a war. Und to do zat, ve need to declare it."

I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I gulped and said, "I don't think I…"

"Zen don't think, Seras."

I paused for the slightest moment, and said flatly, "Im not going to kill an innocent person, just so that you can kill more innocent people."

He looked at me and laughed wildly. His yellow eyes flaring up like a wild fire. "Im afraid you have no say in ze matter Seras. I am **your** master, und you obey **ME**. You don't understand ze great feeling of war yet, fraulein." He stood in front of me, his arms behind his back, that freaky wild grin glued to his face as It had been since I met him. He breathed in and began, "You do not know what I haf been through fraulein. How it feels to truly suffer **real **pain. How it feels to have your life taken avay so quickly, you don't even have time to bat an eyelash, but to return, just as quickly with still your memories of your past clinging to the very back of your head like a little child to their mother. While people, people who haven't suffered one bit, take on their pleasures with drugs, smoking und sex, War is my pleasure. I could fuck was as much as I could and still want more! War is what keeps me looking forward to living for another decade, moving to ze next war und ze next und ze next, until the whole vorld is at war. What Bliss." He paused and breathed in. "Just thinking about brings me to my climax, fraulein."

I blinked and said, "I still do not…understand. Pleasure, what do you mean? You're killing people, innocent people all for pleasure?"

His grin didn't waver. It stood there as he did. Slowly, his arm came up and he gently touched my cheek, and slowly moved down to my chin. He pulled me down gently so that we were face to face and he whispered, "Pleasure, Ja."

**(Warning, a bit of lemon. Not anything to explicit. I need to work on writing better lemons. Wow that sounds awkward.) **

He had roughly groped my right breast. Pulling and pinching me. I tried to pull away, but when I did, he bit down onto the nipple. "S-stop!" I said in between small noises. "t-that hurts!" he lifted up my shirt, exposing my pink bra to his sight and said, "Relax fraulein. It will not hurt for long." He reached for my bra, slowly creeping towards the clasp that held the two cups together. "NO! Stop! Please master!" He took off his gloves, balled them together, and stuffed them into my mouth and said, "Not another word, fraulein." His eyes flashed again. I writhed under his touch, his dirty hands feeling over my body. I screamed as he had unclasped my bra and tossed it over to his chair. His grin grew wider as he leaned down into my chest. "NO!" I tried to scream. 'Stop, please!' I tried to say. I struggled to wiggle out from under him, but he was heavy and had a very strong grip on my hips. Slowly, he had taken me into his mouth and I screamed. Why did this feel so wrong, my master, touching me like this? My body burned like it had been lit on fire. I tried harder to scream as his tongue moved about my body, hungry for more. "NO, Please don't master!"

His hands traveled lower…lower…down to my navel and he stopped. He sat up and stared me dead in the eyes. His grin had left him. I watched as his burning yellow eyes dimmed. He softly rubbed the back of his hand agents my cheek and he pulled his gloves from my mouth. I gasped for air as he got off of me and picked me up from my spot on the ground and carried me to his room. Why did he stop, after what he had done so far, why did he listen to me? Of course I didn't want him touching me the way he did, but he just suddenly stopped. I looked at him, a strait face he kept as he walked me down to his room. He opened the door and lay me down onto the bed, and covered me in sheets. He kissed my forehead and said, "Get your rest. You kill the prime minister, tomorrow."

That next morning I fed off of doc's wrist again and was sent into the city with Schrodinger to go find the prime minister. Master had told me that his name was Jamison Wilson Ovenbrought III. I was sent in with a Koch PSG1 sniper rifle and a flash grenade, all so I could infiltrate the palace and assassinate him. Luckily, they had planned a party for the prime ministers son's birthday, so the plan was to sneak in and lay low until the final dance in which we will run for the balcony, shoot the target when it is him time to dance, and then run like hell. The palace was huge. A giant white building with blue ceilings and golden columns decorated with a light blue silk curtain that spiraled around the columns. They had been supporting a huge pure white balcony with more golden silk curtains attached to the edge of the banister and hanging off of the ends. Inside you could see the huge ballroom were the party was being held. We could already see tons of people already packed with a few stragglers and about fifty couples dancing. We snuck in through the balcony completely unseen and hid inside of the crowd.

Doc had gotten me a cornflower, long sleeve dress adorned with tiny crystal gems going down the right sleeve and falling to the floor along with the end of the dress before it curled up at my ankles. He had gotten me matching light blue one inch heels with a white bow tying the shoe together along with a little buckle that had been under it. The dress felt a little tight around my breasts, with the top part of the dress fitting like a corset, but nothing could be done, the party was only in a few hours and we needed to be there before everyone else of this was to work. Master insisted that I drink more of Docs blood, for ill be needing it. I didn't know what for, but he said that it was important. Doc had made Schrodinger a matching outfit, a light blue suit with a pure white button up shirt under it. A black tie, golden cuff links, and shiny black shoes. He also had to hide his ears, so he slicked back his hair with gel and wore a pure black bowler hat.

I had noticed that everyone had been dresses fancy this morning. Orange, green, red, yellow, tons of colors everywhere, and more people than I could count. I looked down at Schrödinger who seemed to be completely relaxed and ready. I tapped his shoulder and said, "Aren't you afraid?"

"No, why?" he replied quickly.

I leaned in so that I was merely whispering into his ear. "About the assassination. Aren't you afraid something bad is to happen?"

"Of course not," he sad rather loudly. "We will do just fine. Just listen to me and we will make it out of here alive." Schrodinger said back to me, "so, you know what this guy looks like?"

"I thought you knew?"

"What? Your out to go assassinate some one and you don't know what they look like?"

"Master never told me!"

Schrodinger crossed his arms and lowered his head a bit. He looked back up at me and said, "Well, it's the prime minister, it should be easy enough to find him. Don't you think?" I nodded.

Schrodinger and I tried to keep a low profile until the prime minister appeared. We had been standing next to a group of people who had been speaking something in Greek I didn't understand, but from the expressions on there faces, it seemed like something perverted. The food had been rather good. Moussaka, souvlaki, beans, olives, galatoboureko, bread, and other foods I can't properly pronounce. Schrodinger seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He had been dancing the whole time, each time I turned around it was with a different woman. I sighed and leaned agents the wall, being careful not to mess up my dress. I would occasionally look up to see that not much had changed, then direct my attention back at the ground. I had begun to think, 'why would someone want to purposely start a war.' It reminded me of the way master had touched me. He said, war was his pleasure. Did war make him feel the way he made me feel?

"Excuse me."

I still don't think that he is telling the truth. Even if I lost my memory, I think I would remember a crazy nazi major.

"Excuse me miss."

I can't believe it. I couldn't have just fallen and lost my memory like that. There is something he isn't telling me.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright."

I snapped up and said, "O-oh, I'm sorry. My mind was…wasn't here."

I looked again and saw that a rather handsome man had been talking to me. He had thick black hair, dark skin and glorious sea blue eyes. He bowed and said, "It is alright my dear, I was trying to escape my father and saw a beautiful angel over here by herself."

"Oh, I didn't see any angels…"

He smiled at me and gently said, "I was talking about you, my angel."

I felt my face flush and I said, "Thank you." Nearly whispering.

He held out his arm and said, "I was wondering, if you would care to dance my love."

I nodded slowly, my face red with flattery. I gently took his arm and followed him to the middle of the dance floor. He smiled at me, one hand rested on the small of my back and his other hand in mine. My heart raced at the song had begun. It had been a waltz, the once dance I wasn't so good at. I wasn't good at dancing at all to be honest. I never had any time to actually dance. "You look troubled." He spoke up. I looked into his eyes and said, "I…don't know…"

"How to dance?"

I felt my face redden more and I nodded.

"Just follow my lead. Its easy, go with the music, you'll be fine." I nodded once more, and he started off with the first step. I stepped along with him, left right, left right. Moving in a similar tune to the music. Right left, right left, the grip on my hand tightened around his. The music picked up and so did our tempo. Right right left, left right left. The dance over, and we bow. "You dance like a goddess." He said kissing my right hand and then my forehead.

"T-thank you."

Another song had began to play, another slow dance we could waltz to. His eyes grew ablaze and settled down as he reached for my hand once more. "Another dance, my dear?"

"Lead the way."

We had danced our dance and a glorious dance it was. We had fled into the crowd and down to the main hall were the entrance doors had been closed shut after being open for the guests to enter. He sat me down in one of the living room chairs and sat next to me. He had gotten a waiter to get us a cup of red whine and a few pieces of cheese. (Like the cheese on tooth picks. The square cheese. That stuff is awesome.) He had been such a gently man and a charmer. So kind, handsome and a very interesting conversationalist. He wasn't one of those men who would just blab on about sex and himself, he asked questions about me and about my life. I had to make up most of it since I didn't remember anything.

"Oh, it is almost time for me to present myself."

"Oh, alright."

"My angel, it was very nice to meet you, and I hope we will see each other soon. Do you live around here?"

I paused and said, "No. I came from Germany."

"Ah. Well it seems that it may be a while me love."

"Oh, I'm sure we ca-"His lips pressed gently agents mine into a soft kiss. I leaned into his kiss and soon out tongues had been dancing together like we had been on the dance floor. His hands traveling my body gently, my arms wraps around his neck. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "I love you." He whispered in a low tone into my ear. I felt a jolt of what felt excitement through my body. I did not even know the mans name, yet it felt as if we had known each other for as long as I can remember.(get it, because she cant remember anything, hahahahahaha, its funny…..) I kissed him again and said, "I love you too." We pulled apart from each other and he left with a smile. I watched as he walked down the hall, back towards the ball room when he had suddenly turned around and said, "I don't believe I caught you name."

"My name, is Seras Victoria."

"Seras Victoria. Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Jonathan."

And like that, he walked the rest of the hall, and left out of sight.

Moments, I also headed for the ball room and saw that the prime minister had appeared. I quickly ran towards the balcony and saw Schrödinger waiting for me. He looked at me and said, "Where were you?"

"I was waiting for the prime minister."

"He's been here for ten minuets, now let's do this."

"Right."

Schrodinger handed me the gun and I positioned it up, aiming for the minister's head. I patiently waited until his dance with his wife had ended, and the final step had been taken. He bowed, looked back up at his wife, kissed her hand.

…

All that could be heard was the recoil of the not so silent silencer and the sound of broken flesh. Through the head the prime minister had been shot. Blood covered the dance floor and our mission had been complete. Schrodinger had quickly taken the gun and said, "Come on, we have to move now."

"alright." I picked myself off of the ground and looked back at the scene once more. I heard the muffled screams and cries, people crowding around the body. A man, pushing away people from the crowd had come out from the side. His thick black hair, sea blue eyes, and dark skin stuck out like a sore thumb. "Jonathan…"

He kneeled down to the corpse, and with the most faded, painful, mournful voice, screamed to the top of his lungs.

"FATHER!"


	4. Its not alright

**Alright. This is my third time I did this chapter. I probably should have added more, but whatever. It's almost time for some SerasXMajor action, woo! Hahaha.**

At first I doubted major being my master, but now I know he's a fake. Ever since that night I had killed Jonathans father, ive been having these strange visions, like a movie, being played over and over again in my mind. Like last night, a man in all red stood before me, his orange glowing eye, and his arm stretched out to me. He looked so….familiar. Was he…my master? I also remember another person, one with blonde hair and blazing blue eyes standing next to the red man, its arms behind its back and puffs of smoke streaming from its mouth. I tried to step closer, but only found myself getting farther and farther away from them. I ran, faster…faster, but they just got farther and farther.

"Seras…."

The shadows had called. The red coated man, with his hand still stretched out had begun to lower his arm.

"Seras…."

"Wait! I'm coming!"

I screamed out to the shadows. The background began to fade and the shadows began to disappear.

"Seras…"

"No, please wait for me!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, trying to catch my breath. 'Who were they?' I asked myself. I crawled out of the oversized bed (remember, she's in majors bed. I'm not sure were he's sleeping….I'll think of something. How about his chair. Yeah, that will work.)

And walked through the halls towards the kitchen. It was still night time and mostly everyone was asleep by now. There had been a few people awake so that they could fly the ship. If I could remember correctly, we are headed for South America. I yawned and continued down the hallway. I stopped just before I entered the map room. The major had sat in his chair, his fingers intertwined with each other. He wasn't talking. Maybe he was sleeping. I walked over to him, leaning closer to see if his eyes were awake. I waved my hand in his face…no response. He slept soundly sitting in his chair, his legs crossed. Around him were several pieces of crumpled up papers and empty cups. I sighed and began walking away when I felt a hand grab onto my wrist. I turned and saw that it was major that had grabbed onto me. His eyes were still closed and he still looked like he was asleep. His grip tightened on my wrist and I felt him tug slightly.

"Yes…?"

I spoke up. He didn't answer; he just tugged a little harder.

"Major….are you?"

In one swift movement, he pulled me so roughly that I had fallen into his lap. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close to his chest. I sat there, completely still, holding my breath. I felt his chest as he breathed. His gut had been so…big. This guy really needed some exercise. I tried to slip from under his arms, but his grip tightened.

"Major…" I tried to wake him. I gently shook his shoulder, but he only responded with a soft grumble.

"Major" I said a little louder, this time he twitched. I took in a deep breath and yelled, "MAJOR!"

He jumped and I feel from his lap and right onto my back. I picked myself off of the floor and brushed myself off. Doc had given me a light blue tang top and black shorts to wear to bed. Major looked up at me and said, "Fraulein….vhat are you doing here. I thought you vere asleep."

"I was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but when I saw you here, I didn't know if you were sleeping or not, so when I went to see, you grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me into your lap."

He paused for a moment. He began to smile and said, "I apologize, fraulein. It is best not to bother me vhen I sleep. Dok had ran into ze same situation, and well….lets just say it didn't end vell."

I nodded and continued walking toward the kitchen. I opened one of the kitchen doors and saw Doc standing there mixing something up in a bowl. He turned to me and smiled. "Fraulein Seras, vhat brings you here?" he asked me warmly.

"I wanted some water."

"Ah, let me get you a glass."

I nodded. Doc stopped mixing whatever was in the bowl and got me a glass of water. Doc was a nice man; I guess he would have to be since he puts up with major every day. He's more of his personal chef instead of a doctor though I do see him working on experiments a lot as well. He handed me a glass of water with a few pieces of ice in it. I nodded and said, "Thank you." He smiled at me and continues mixing what was in the bowl. I took a sip from my glass and peered over his shoulder. A few egg shells, a carton or milk, vanilla, a box of directions, and a measuring cup had been spread out on the table. He stopped his mixing and looked back at me.

"Ist there something else you need Seras?"

I jumped and said, "N-no. I was just wondering what it is that you were doing." I took another sip of my water.

"Ah, not feeling wery tired?"

I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"Ah, makes since, you vere asleep for 3 days you know."

I looked back at doc and said, "What, three days?"

"Ja, you vere wery upset vhen you got back, and you fainted on the spot."

I blinked and said, "Oh…Jonathan."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing Doc."

He stopped his mixing and pulled out a tin bowl (you know the one you make cakes with) and poured the mix. He looked back at me as soon as he put the tin into the oven. "Are you sure you are alright Seras?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. No need to worry."

"I don't believe you."

I blinked and said, "Alright. You caught me. I'm not ok."

He nodded and said, "Meet me in the dining room."

I sat in the large room, awaiting Doc to come out from the kitchen. When he did, he brought out a small plate with chocolates on it. I figured that they were for him since I can't eat food anymore. He put down the plate of chocolates and sat down across the table from me.

"Fraulein Seras, tell me vhat it ist that happened."

I sighed and began. "At the dance, I met someone."

"A man?"

"…yes"

"Ah, that's all I needed to know."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's your emotions, Fraulein. They are coming back. Tell me, is there something Major has done to you to make you regain your emotions?"

I felt my face flush and I looked down at my lap. Doc looked at me intrigued. He reached for one of the chocolates and began to unwrap it.

"So…he did."

I shot my head up, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Y-yes."

"Do you know vhy?"

"He said something about the pleasures of war and how it makes him feel."

He took a bite into the chocolate and nodded his head. "Don't let it bother you too much, ok?"

"Its not ok." I said sharply. "I **can** let it bother me, he nearly **raped** me!"

Doc blinked and began speaking, "Fraulein, I-"

"MY NAME ISNT FRAULEIN, ITS **SERAS VICTORIA**!"

Doc snapped back, startled by my yelling. I was so furious. I couldn't believe he said that I shouldn't let it bother me. It's what was bothering me. Warm salty tears began streaming down my face, my cheeks burning up.

"Seras-"

"It bothers me Doc, it bothers me a lot! It's not just that he almost raped me, I killed Jonathans father! I don't want to kill anyone, especially if im only killing to start a war! I don't want to start a war, especially for some FAT ASS MIDGIDGET!"

My voice echoed through the room, and even through the airship. I was breathing heavily and stared doc in the eyes. He blinked behind his glasses and turned his head slowly towards the dining room door. I was about to yell at him again, until I turned to see what doc was looking at. Major was standing at the door way, his arms behind his back and a soft look in his golden eyes. I shouldn't feel any sympathy for this man, but something about the way he looked at me made my heard sink and my heart rate slow.

"M-major…"

He gave a polite nod and left the room. An odd silence remained in the room as Doc and I exchanged glances.

"Ill talk to him." Doc started.

"No."

He looked back at me and said, "What?"

I gave him a serious look and said, "I'll talk to him. It's about time I get some answers."


	5. What about me?

**Alright, Majors prospective, let's see what's going on in his mind**

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed, Serases words still echoing through my head. I didn't think I was that short. Had she really thought that way about me, had my lust for war gone too far? Of course not. I laughed to myself. Usually something like this wouldn't affect me. I can just have this happen and not care about who's feelings I've hurt. But to have someone I cared for, someone I thought about all the time, someone I loved say such a thing to me cut me deeper than I thought. What am I talking about, I don't have feelings, and I don't have a heart. My flesh isn't real, nor are my organs. But, even with no organs, hearts or brains, can I still be considered a human? Does my small stature only make people laugh at me instead of being intimidated? Perhaps, I have let myself go a bit, but it isn't my fault, it was the way I was created. I want to have real feelings, to be real like my lovely Seras. I want to cry, but I can't.

I heard a knock at the door and a voice that followed saying, "Major…?" I felt my gears jump for it had been Fraulein Seras. I reached for the door knob but stopped before I touched it. I swallowed hard and slowly opened the door. There she stood her hands behind her back, a serious expression on her face. I politely stepped to the side and let her into my room. I swear if I could sweat, I would be soaked. If I had a heart it would be pounding in my chest. She sat on the edge of my bed and patted her hand next to her, signaling me to sit. I slowly responded and sat down next to her. She had been back to her original Hellsing outfit since she awoke. I had doc do it since I knew he was more "mature" about this hence his name being Doc. It looked ravishing on her. It hugged her figure so perfectly, in fact it was the first thing I had noticed about her. That and her giant breasts. At a time like this, I was thankful I didn't have a penis, because at a time like this I would have popped a boner.

"Tell me the truth," Seras began.

"Ze truth, about vhat"

"You aren't my master."

My eyes widened and the first thing I thought of was what Doc must have told her, or maybe she had broken through our thick wall of lies. It was much too early to let her go; we are so close to our goal. I won't let Seras and this war slip through my fingers, not yet.

"Of course I am your master."

Her face turned from serious to something of disappointment.

"Vhy, do you not like it here vith us?"

She didn't answer. Instead she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her and left me wondering, why. Why did she leave, had she finally put it together, or does she hate me as much as everyone else does? I had wanted to tell her, she doesn't deserve to suffer like this, and yet I still can't understand why I care. Why is she any different than anyone else? It confused me so; maybe…I am more human than I thought I was. I rested my head on my hand when the intercom had beeped once and announced:

"ACHTUNG ALLE, WIR HABEN IN SÜDAMERIKA, REPEAT LANDED, haben wir in SÜDAMERIKA gelandet!"

I sighed and picked myself up and headed towards the map room. (As said, the giant yellow room with the map. Yeah, that room. I'll just call it the map room.)

**Alright, let's switch it up a bit; let's go with Docs prospective now**

I walked through the ship, going the opposite way of the soldiers boarding off the airship, my arms crossed behind my back. Everyone was headed to our old mission's base in the rural part of Brazil. I had decided to stay back in the airship and make sure Schrodinger didn't break anything. Once everyone had left, the many halls of the ship had gone silent and still giving me the perfect atmosphere to begin major's newest idea, a bomb. It was a little extreme, but compared to most things we have already done, this would be rather easy.

"Doc." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the major walking up to me, his hands behind his back as always.

"Major, I thought you left vith se rest of ze crew."

"Nein, I have something important to tell you. Seras ist beginning to put ze pieces together."

"I noticed…vhat should ve do?"

Major took a deep sigh and said, "Im afraid zere ist nothing ve can do…" Never before had I seen major this upset. (Except for that one incident with the golf cart, the mail man, the stink bomb and a grocery store, but that's a story for another time) I thought for a moment. "Was there a way for Seras to lose her memory again?" Major spoke up.

"It vould be possible, but also very fatal. If she vere to gain another head injury similar to ze one she first acquired."

"Anything vill do. Ve are so close…ve cannot risk losing her or zis war."

"Yes, Major."

**I know…short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment. I have to think about it.**


	6. I'm Coming out

**I've been slacking…I'm sorry…I've had finals to take, and people to visit. And now that its summer, I have nothing to do. I swear, I've been sitting in this house for ****DAYS. ****I'm sad. My parents are too lazy to take me anywhere and I've just been so lonely…plus there isn't anything to eat.**

**So, I'm going to update my story and hopefully it will take my mind off of everything.**

I and a few thousand troops had made our way back to the airships before dawn had a chance to break. I had begun to feel rather drained from traveling all around South America. I had started towards Majors room when I spotted the Dok and Major standing in the hallway talking to each other. I stopped and quickly hid behind a wall and listened to what they were saying.

"Major, I've been thinking. If ve vere to give Seras another head injury as she had gotten before, ve vouldn't need to vorry about her dying; she's already dead, is she not?"

"Zat's right, she ist already dead, ze only thing ve need to vorry about, is her finding out about ze plan. Dok, make sure Seras is kept inside ze airship until it ist time for ze war."

"Yes Major."

I gasped and quickly ran down the other hall and towards the kitchen. I pushed through the kitchen doors and slid to the floor, trying to comprehend what I just heard. Had major planned on making me lose my memory again, why, I had just begun to lean so many things about what happened to me? Dok was in it all along as well? I thought I could trust him, that maybe, I had a friend here? Now I know, I can't trust anyone here. This place is just a bunch of lies. I had to get out of here, and fast.

I picked myself off of the floor and pushed through the kitchen door. **(HA! I just rhymed XD )** silently, I made my way towards the front entrance, but the entrance had been crawling with majors men. I had decided to take an alternative route. I remember a window, in the map room. Maybe I could use that to get out of here. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned my head quickly and saw that it had been one of the men we had picked up from South America. His eyes glowing red and his smile, cluttered with sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"No need to be so angry. I was just wondering what it was you were doing?"

I gave him a strange look and said, "Nothing, nothing at all. I was just on my way to bed."

I had started walking again, but bumped into another soldier. More soldiers started gathering around me. I gave them all a strange look and finally said, "What?!"

**DARKNESS**

Was all I could see after that. I opened my eyes and found myself in major's room, my hands folded over my abdomen. 'What had just happened?' I asked myself. I sat up, my head throbbing. Pain shot through my body and I was forced to lie back down. My vision was slightly blurred and a faint buzzing noise could be heard, but I didn't know where it was coming from. Suddenly, the airship Jerked far to the right and nearly the whole room flipped over at the sound of a loud **BANG!**

"What the hell?"

I stood up, nearly tripping over myself. I had felt so dizzy all of a sudden. Then I realized, I hadn't consumed any blood since the mission with Jonathan. I opened the door and stumbled down the hallway towards the map room. I could hear cheering and yelling coming from behind me. Muffled screams and the sound of…explosions? How long had I been out, and what is happening? I continued down the hallway, once I had made it to the room, I saw that it was completely empty, except for one man, Dok. He turned to me and smiled.

"Seras." He said as he began walking towards me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him. He stopped in his place and started at me in fear.

"Vhats vrong?"

"You lied to me! You've been lying to me this whole time, you and Major both! I should have expected this, you are my enemies, and I know that now. What I don't understand is why. Why had you kept my identity a secret from me, why were you using me?"

"Seras…I…"

"You told major that you were able to take my memory away from me again. Well I'm not letting that happen, not again!" Pure rage had blinded me. A strange, dark feeling had overcome me. My whole body began to quiver. I couldn't hold myself up for much longer. With the last bit of strength I had, I spotted a window, and ran to it, breaking through it, falling far closer to the hard frozen snow, watching as the airship grew farther and farther away from me.

"Major, Major!" I heard Dok scream as he ran down the hallway towards me.

"Vhat is it Dok?"

"S-Seras…H-has escaped!"

Stunned. I didn't know what to say, until, at the top of my lungs, I screamed, "GO FIND HER! BRING HER BACK TO ME ZIS INSTANT!"

"Yes Major!" Dok scurried out of my sight.

I slammed my fist into the wall I had been standing next to and gritted my teeth.

"You vill not get avay from me so easily, Fraulein…"

Slowly, my eyes opened on their own; exposing me to the open field I had landed in. a softly placed layer of snow had fallen on the pasture that looked as if it lasted for ever. In the distance, I could clearly see bright lights eliminating a city and the area around it. Though, it did not look like lights, but more of…fire! As I sat up, I felt a warm liquid drench my back. I was bleeding, but I wasn't dying. I could still move fine, though my head ace and blurry vision stayed. I watched as the flames engulfed the city. I would do something, but what was I to do…I was too weak to move, and I bet soon major would come looking for me, then bring me back to the airship and make me fight for him. I stared at the stars, and watched as the smoke from the city had begun to cloud the sky. The war had indeed begun. The loud band of bombs going off could be heard clear as day from where I lay. Screaming, crying, sirens, everything that had been going on in that city were all my fault. If I hadn't let myself be so easily fooled by major, none of this would be happening.

'Seras…' I heard a voice say. For a moment, I thought it was Dok, but it didn't sound like him. The voice I heard was deeper, manlier.

'Seras…police girl.'

Police girl? Suddenly…it hit me.

I remember…

"Major, ve haf found her!" I said, returning to major who was slumped in his chair. He didn't answer. "Major, I'm sorry; I should haf done something sooner. I should haf suspected zat once she had remembered her full name, ve should haf acted."

"Vhen did she remember her name?" Major asked quietly.

"Vhen I vas talking to her in ze dining room, trying to find out vhat vas vrong." I paused. "I will go retrieve her no-"

"Nein" Major interrupted. "I Vill get her…"

I steadily made my way to my feet and began limping slowly towards the burning city. It was all so familiar, so clear now, that voice…my master. His face, blurred but so clear, so close to me almost as if he was standing right in front of me. I remember, that night with the full moon, the attack, all of my fellow police men being killed. A man dressed in red, had come to save me by killing me. He told me once I had gained conciseness again that I am a vampire now. An old man and a dark skinned woman, stood behind the man dressed in red.

'Police girl…'

I heard the voice call out again. I continued to make my way towards the city, closer to the voice, slowly through the snow covered hill that I remember was deeper when the incident had happened.

The loud sound of an aircraft falling to the ground woke me from my daze. I turned around and saw that one of major's airships had crashed into the field not too far away from where I was. Smoke was emitting huge clouds into the air, melting the snow and burning the grass that lay underneath it.

"Nice to see you again, Fraulein." A familiar voice had spoken.

"Major...I'm done working for you. I'm going back home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do zat…"

The figure walked out from the smoke and fire of the totaled airship, his hands behind his back and being followed by Dok and the captain.

"Watch me." I said sharply and continued to walk towards the burning city.

A few steps in and the next thing I know, a forceful blow was landed at my back, causing me to fall to the ground with a loud thump that was only slightly muffled by snow. The Captain stood behind me, looking down at me with his blue eyes a blaze. Quickly, I threw a punch his way, but he dodged and attempted another attack at me. I grabbed his hand before it had time to do any damage. I threw his fist off course and landed a blow in his face, knocking his hat off and exposing his silver hair. He let out a deep growl and came charging after me, readying a punch for my lower abdomen. I jumped avoiding his punch. I had released my wings and quickly flew into the air.

"I don't want to fight you!" I said to the captain, but he did not listen. He jumped towards me and grabbed my ankle and dragged me back to the ground. He swing me back and forth, smashing me to the ground repeatedly, then threw me to the ground in which I slid on the ground, breaking apart the surface below me. My wings had gone limp and my body was numb. I had been so weak still from the lack of blood I had taken in. I needed help, but who would help me?

"Zats enough captain, ve need her alive."

I felt the captain pick me up from the ground I had lay beneath and throw me over his shoulder. **'Master…' **I said to myself.

"Good job captain" The Major smiled

"**Master…" **I continued to beg.

"Now, let's return to ze air ship. Ze one zat didn't blow up on ze vay here."

"**Master…Help…" **I pleaded.

"Don't vorry Fraulein, ve vont let you out again."

**Don't you touch her. **

Aloud, deep voice had said from nowhere. I recognized this voice; I've heard this voice in one of my dreams. Not only that, but this voice was my master's voice.

"I vas vondering vhen you vould show up." Major hissed.

"And I was wondering when you were going to bring back my police girl."

A man, dressed in red stood there, his blood orange glasses had glown brighter than the full white moon in the sky; a confident smirk was stained to his face.

"Vell, let's see if you can get her back…."

**Writers block sucks… Bah!**

**I'm sorry it took so long…**

**One more chapter to go!**


End file.
